For those vengefull eyes
by Lady Tristania
Summary: Saavik is not pleased. Spock tried making peace with the klingons, success, and now tries to reunificate Romulans and Vulcans. After Sarek's death she calls in the help of T'Pring to sabotage his planns. She goes to Romulus to find her daughter and stop h
1. Default Chapter

1  
  
I loath it, I hate it, I want to kill them all. How could my mentor defy my wishes and continue with just that what I hated the most.  
  
I walked through the house of Sarek in a very foul mood. Every now and then kicking a pillow of sorts. Curious glances to me as I stalked through. Damn, damn, damn.  
  
"Saavikam, calm down." I turned around. "How can I, he is ignoring my communiqué for weeks, ignoring my statements, why he shouldn't do it." I saw the elder Vulcan nod a few times. An Ambassador indeed.  
  
"Understandable, but bare in mind that Spock always does as he pleases." "Right, making peace with KLINGONS?" He nodded calm.  
  
"Indeed he does, it is time for them to join the federation." "Time.time to join.they are more savage then the Romulans back on Thierengull." Sarek walked to me in his usual calm way. His white robe gently draped around him. On his chest the family jewels to be worn for daily use.  
  
"Saavik, I know you dislike them, acceptance will be necessary because Spock will succeed." I blew a fuse.  
  
"I will NEVER accept Romulans, and I will die trying to stop the Klingons before they dare to join." The latter mused as I was planning. "Just watch me, I'll speed up in ranks like no one before and smash them to bits. Maybe then he will listen. I will make a pact with the devil himself if needed." During that statement I pointed at Sarek with my right index finger.  
  
"Unadvisable.you cannot stop that what has been set in motion." I saw him wonder as he must have seen my determined eyes. I meant every word.  
  
I wondered about that one. I know the Klingons have talked to Spock for quite some time now but never knowing where. "I shall try to contact Spock, to contact you." I shook my head calm.  
  
"Don't father, he shall not listen." I saw him raise an eyebrow. He knew that I usually called him ambassador, but more and more I preferred to call him father.  
  
"And I really do not care anymore. I have my own plans." I bid him goodbye as I walked out of the mansion. My home for 4.5 federation standard years now. I strolled over the market and looked around. Imagining Klingons walking over it. Illogical, the government will never accept it. Even Kirk would have second thoughts about that one.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Many years passed since that day I talked to Sarek. I know he never agreed to what I said. What I thought. And now he died. I attended to his wake, his cremation. Was very proud that a school was named in his honor. But now I had more things to attend. Mainly my prime purpose in life now.defying my mentor in an attempt to stop reunification with the Romulans. I failed with the Klingons.  
  
Ah well, Valeris tried her best, I taught her well.. She never gave my name away to Spock. But she goofed up, she made a few mistakes. One, she used information about David Marcus to trick the opinion of Kirk, two, she did not blast the suits away in space like I said, three, endangered Kirk and McCoy. And four, failed..  
  
I walked around in thought as I saw Perrin pack her bags and on her way to Earth. After Sarek died she preferred to go back. It all came to Spock now, who was not here.figured.  
  
"Saavik, can I assist in anything?" Ah, such a pleasant woman.not like the late Amanda but very charming.  
  
"No, I shall be fine, please do not concern yourself for my welfare." I saw her nod. A few hours later we said our goodbye's and I flew back. I hurried inside and sat behind the huge desk of Sarek. Now then.Spock.were are you.thank Surak that you gave your codes before passing on.Sarek.  
  
-Identify code: -  
  
I stated the code not easily remembered. In the end of his illness he did not remember much, thus asking my help with the codes. As commander I too had many possibilities to make my research more successful. But first.Sarek influence.so this was not very loyal, the Klingons took away David, my mate to be, and the Romulans stole away my daughter. Most likely killed. And the Borg took my mate Xon.  
  
My only remembrance of Xon. They would pay for my daughter, Soryana's death, if she was dead that is. and if that meant 'bending', or defying the rules, so be it. I would be their biggest nightmare..  
  
Hacking in the federation computer became more and more easier. Never updating codes was lethal. Especially for me, I was a computer expert now. I could manipulate everything, well.except the Vulcan one. But then you speak about almost impenetrable systems. Not that I did not try.  
  
As I played some music on the background I scanned trough very sensitive material. Hmm.. fascinating, never knew that admiral Rodham did that. I typed in Spock and glanced at very updated information. Hmm.  
  
"So, spotted on the Romulan home world.I see.Picard? Illogical, why send him. He never knew Spock well. Sarek, granted, he mind-melted with him. But Spock? I doubt it that he can speak three words of Romulan."  
  
I read on. Reading about conversations and the official rapport of Picard, captain of the Enterprise. So.talked to Spock huh.been there, tried that, you won't succeed captain. Look at me, tried for 20.5.4 years. Didn't work. And I was his student, almost his daughter. Sure, he will listen to one he never spoke or knew. He will gladly pack his bags and return safely. I think NOT. He is way to smart for that.  
  
I thought deep, how to make a good start with defying my mentor. I knew him well but he never fully mind-melted with me.perhaps.  
  
"Computer, find out where lady T'Pring is at this current moment." I heard the computer state that it was looking. Last time she was at the temple of Gol. I wonder if she still resides there.  
  
-Milady T'Pring is currently at her home residence in Shi-Khar.- I almost smiled. This was just too good to be true.  
  
"Computer, establish a link between the residence of Milady T'Pring." -Connection established, view screen active.- I looked at an elderly Vulcan as I raised my hand in the salute of my people.  
  
"Greetings, I am in search of Milady T'Pring." The man nodded. -My name is Sokal, her father. A moment.- He walked away as I wondered about my next step. So she decided to leave the temple? Intriguing.a female feature emerged. Obviously T'Pring.  
  
-Yes?- "Greeting Milady T'Pring. My name is Saavik, and I ask forgiveness for the intrusion." -Granted, what is it you seek?- "Your wisdom. I am a pupil of Spock. I need your advise." I saw her features as she thought about my request. She had the finest brown/black/gray hair, neatly braided on her head, a white ribbon through it. She wore a standard blue/white gown going all the way down to her ankles. All in all a stunning woman.  
  
-What kind of advise.- Her black eyes investigating my features as I did with her. "He is trying reunification between Romulus and Vulcan, a thing I do not condone. Will you aid me in defying him?"  
  
-Once I defied him, I gained a mate, lost a mate. I gambled and lost. Although in the way of logic I won. We shall not discuss this like we are now. Come to my house.- "I am honored milady. On what time do you prefer?" -No time like the present. I shall await you.- I bowed my head. She was old enough to be my grandmother.hmm. Then again, so could Spock.  
  
I disconnected and walked out, checked my appearance and stepped in my hover car. Her house was easily found. I pulled my blue dress straight. As a medium aged woman.a mere 98.I wore clothing accordingly.  
  
My hair very much like hers but without the ribbon and a bit lower. My sandals black. No make-up.  
  
She stood there waiting and again measuring me up. Her good right. I was about to gamble big time. I might loose all contact with Spock I had. I did not care. I walked over the sand and stepped on three elevated steps to the woman. Raising my hand in the salute I bowed a bit. She was my elder and respect was demanded.  
  
"Greeting milady, my gratitude for receiving me on such a short notice."  
  
"Your excused and greetings back." Her hand in the same gesture. She led me in the house where the heat did not bother me so much. Showing me a seat, I sat down, refreshments were brought in. Spock never spoke much about her, but if he did it was with the slightest disappointment.  
  
"So, what is it you seek." She herself took a seat across me and zipped some of her juice. "I wish to thwart him. Make sure that what he seeks never happens. Vulcan is not ready, Romulus is not ready.I am not ready. Reunification is illogical." She looked at me.  
  
"Do I notice a bit of selfishness?" I nodded. "Perhaps, they took my firstborn away from me, took her to 'their' home world. Klingons took my betrothed. Borg took my mate."  
  
I saw her glance to my side and back to me again. "I see, very disturbing." I nodded. She was thinking in a logical way. I knew that. Spock told me many times that her logic was almost as good as one of the masters.  
  
"You ask for my aid.I saw you at the wake.and the cremation. You were very close to Sarek?" "Yes, he was like a father, he raised me when I was brought to Vulcan."  
  
"You are not from here." "No, I am half Romulan. I was raised on one of their planets. Quite savage actually. I managed. Did things I rather not tell. Spock found me, together with a group of Vulcans and brought me here because I refused to adapt." Deep in thought she gazed at me.  
  
"It will be most disturbing to see Romulans walking in our streets.agreed, and you wish to seek your daughter.logical.and you have a clear contempt for Klingons, which I share.I shall aid you. What and how can I." I almost jumped for joy. This was one woman that was highly respected and not easily deceived. Not that I did.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
And so our joined venture started. I charted a spaceship and had many conversations with T'Pring. A fascinating woman, changed after the Temple. She accepted me for whom I was and ignored my flawed logic at times. If it was just too great she corrected. She even allowed me to sleep in her house and decided to join me. With Starfleet I broke. I resigned. Reason? I wanted to start a family. And after so many years of loyal service they agreed and with honor I was respectfully dismissed. To be enlisted again when I desired.  
  
Together we boarded the small craft for two. Space in abundance and food for a month travel.  
  
"You know where we have to go?" I nodded. "Yes, the co-ordinates are quite easy. We have to cross the neutral zone first, I have made passes for the boarder patrol. If they speak Romulan ignore it. I speak it fluent.  
  
"Logical deduction. I never left Vulcan. I never saw Earth." I nodded. Not the adventures type. Shame. I was. I loved space travel. "Do you have any idea as to how we thwart him?" Okay.good question.  
  
"We have to see what he has done so far, I need your aid in to how he thinks." She nodded. "Perhaps he changed too much over time, logic demands that people evolve when situations arise." Hmm.okay.logical.then again.  
  
"He will have certain things that remained." I saw her nod.YEY.an OKAY.from a priestess.or ex-priestess of Gol. Better make sure she does not get caught. Romulans did have their interesting way of dealing with Vulcans. Take me as a prime example.  
  
During the voyage I saw T'Pring staring from the ports. Fascinated by all that she saw. Asking what puzzled her. And I answered. I was space bound ever since I was what.12?  
  
After about three weeks we encountered a Romulan boarder patrol. In a Romulan dialect a voice came to my ears.  
  
-State your purpose.- As agreed T'Pring remained quiet.  
  
"Two travelers bound for the Romulan home world, sub-commander." -Reason?- "Too seek a family member." -Specify.-  
  
"My daughter." -Send your passes.- I nodded and sighed a little. Those army personnel were just as bad at administration, as earthlings. It remained quiet for a while.  
  
-Passage granted, your lucky that we made a pact with the federation.- "My gratitude. A good voyage to you sub-commander."  
  
-Noted, be away from the home world in two months or face your penalty.- "Noted, good day." I glanced at T'Pring who looked a bit bewildered.  
  
"Never saw a Romulan commander?" "Only on images." I nodded. Logical. She never left, and she did not have any reason for going to the Romulan consulate. 


	2. 2

2  
  
Gently I maneuvered the ship in orbit. Such a racket here, sales ships, army, civilian.you name it.  
  
"Logic would be much needed in this.what they call port." I glanced at T'Pring. She was right. It was chaotic.  
  
"Ah well, different species, different customs. Earth can be just as chaotic." "I do not posses the knowledge to counter or agree with that statement." I nodded. Okay.  
  
"We will beam down soon, better change clothes." I saw her glance curious. "You can't walk around like a Vulcan, too conspicuous. You practically are everything that Vulcan stands for, no offence."  
  
"None taken, so covert it shall be, I shall change." She rose as I, by now, wondered who did her hair. Obviously herself. Always perfectly groomed. Here I was with my standard dress and loose hair. I suppose I must be very uncivilized in her eyes. She never mentioned anything.  
  
About 15 minutes later she emerged. A standard black dress with her very sleek and VERY long hair. Longer then I presumed. She had it loose, just like me.  
  
"Any suggestions as to how we proceed?" "We have to go through the customs first. I took the liberty as too.well.you will be displeased by this."  
  
"Proceed" "You're my mother."  
  
"I am not." "I know, but it will be a necessity.just for a few minutes."  
  
"I shall not lie." "Not needed, I will.overdo it a bit." I saw her think.oh dear.hmm.well I would not lie.Vulcans are family.right..?  
  
"How shall you proceed when they ask me about you then?" "Be creative?"  
  
"I am creative, but not in lies." "You can, Vulcans can lie if necessary."  
  
"I agree with that statement, however, I have never done so." "It's easy, Spock, Kirk and actually the crew of the Enterprise did often enough."  
  
"Lie?" "No, exaggerate." She frowned. "What is the definition then." "Good question, more like stretching the truth to the limit. I already am like a sister to the planet, right? So.family.and you could be my mother, so hypothetically speaking.your not lying." Okay, good story, she did not buy it.shame.  
  
"The fist argument, agreed.the second.maybe.the third? I wonder." "Good deduction, come on." I rose from my seat and stepped to the mini pad that would beam us down.  
  
"How does this work." I turned around. She boarded this ship from a little shuttle. "It takes your cells apart and re-arranges it on the planet. Quite save.come on."  
  
"I am disturbed that my body will be 'taken apart' and will be re- arranged." "It's save enough, I tested it.step on the right pad?" She did.wonder how a Vulcan with a fear for transporting would react.better not test it.she really was not used to much.well.after this trip she would be very space- wise.  
  
"Before I forget, this is a communicator. Tap once and a direct link will go to me. I shall ware one too. You can place it anywhere. But chest is more logical." She glanced at the Vulcan communicator which I creatively changed to a broach.she placed it on her chest and it settled nice enough. "Be careful at the customs, they do pick-pocket there."  
  
"Noted." I activated the transporter and we beamed down. And then I saw something never witnessed before with T'Pring. She tapped her body?  
  
"Told you everything would be fine." "Very disturbing experience." I wondered about that.well.for an first timer she did great.some freaked.None Vulcan though.  
  
T'Pring covered her hair with a shawl, as did I. A long line of immigrants and travelers were waiting. This could take a long time. And I was right. Four hours later I looked at the man. A young centurion who took my passes.  
  
"Romulan women, from the border.Miss? Look this way." I glanced at T'Pring who looked at a woman being dragged away by centurions. Probably going to the V-Shar.oh dear.she heard and turned.  
  
"It is not Miss but Milady." I turned pale. Okay.the centurion gazed at the passes and frowned. "My apologies Milady T'Rathne.be welcome.as is your daughter." She nodded as the stamp was placed on it.  
  
"Do you require aid for the search for you granddaughter?" Hmm. stood I here for the looks of it? "Perhaps, please be so kind as to look in your database for the name of Soryana." My eyes went wide. Okay..  
  
"A moment milady." He tapped the computer and a list was shown. He printed it out and handed it over. "There are three with that name. On the list the specifications. Good luck with your search." We nodded polite as we walked in the city.  
  
"When did you learn Romulan?" She spoke it fluent.but how? "Computer database. During our travel here I studied." I looked at her with respect.  
  
"My compliments, not one flaw." She nodded polite. Not the woman I imagined her to be, but that happened more and more these passed weeks.  
  
We walked over a market, people buzzing all over the place. T'Pring gazed around her in astonishment. Never had she seen a different culture like this up close. Stands with food and beverages were stalled out. Fruit, bread and many other things were for sale.  
  
"Not as primitive as I believed they would." T'Pring gazed at a certain fabric. By the looks of it some kind of silk. "Perhaps, do not be fooled. This culture holds slaves and is a very right winged one. The strongest survives. Add to that that the Romulans on Remus are more violent then here. The Romulan that created me will most likely reside there. Then again, there are good Romulans, and those who wish change." Okay, never thought I would say the latter but it was true.  
  
"Perhaps, still. This place is very emotional.." "Surak pleated for the first not too leave the planet, they did. They never did accept logic." She nodded.  
  
"True, it had to be. We kept peace and logic while they traveled and changed and became our brothers rather then our people. From appearance to food, to language. It is very fascinating."  
  
"GRAB YOUR CHANCE.FOOD FOR ONLY 3 CREDITS." A saleslady shouted and actually it sounded very appealing. I showed T'Pring the small canteen and we sat down.  
  
"What will it be guests?" A sturdy lady, probably the same as the shouting one gazed at us. I kindly regarded her.  
  
"The daily menu please. And do you have a vegetarian menu?" She looked a bit funny. "Yes." "One of those as well. And something to drink." She made notes as she walked away to the kitchen.  
  
The canteen was small. 20 by 20 meters. Very dark but cool. And surprisingly enough very clean.  
  
"My gratitude for the menu Saavik.eating what is considered standard food here disturbs me." I nodded.  
  
"Very logical actually. You are not accustomed to meat, neither do you wish it. With me it is a necessity. My body is too adapted to meat. I have no choice. I tried though. Made me sick." She inclined her head. "You tried to adapt. More we cannot ask." The lady came in again and poured some orange juice in. grateful I glanced up. "Thank you."  
  
"It's alright. So, you are strangers here if I am not mistaken?" I nodded. "Yes, we are from the border planets. We went here because some people took my daughter." She glanced a bit mad.  
  
"Those fools still think that we mothers have to condone all they say. Usually blackmailing. Perhaps to sell as slave.shish.and you are her mother if I may be so bold?"  
  
All T'Pring did was a tiny nod. Good woman.well done.no lie.  
  
"Well a word of advise then. Be careful.the V'Shar is rounding up people at random at the moment. They took two costumers right from behind their food. Never saw them again." I cursed in my mind.not the annual round up.damn..  
  
"My gratitude.we shall be careful." After the meal we walked on. Street after street. There was no logic in it. Just build where they wished. T'Pring agreed. No city map off course.and then.I turned pale.  
  
"It's Spock.quickly.here.." I gently nudged her in an dead end alley as I gazed around the corner. Yes, it was him.in Romulan outfit.duh.and surrounded by people I did not know.suddenly a shadow over mine. T'Pring gazed over my head at the same direction as I did.  
  
"Thanks for the warning by the way." I grunted. She gazed down. "I told you the link was weakened. At the last moment I sensed his mind. He obviously will sense mine." And indeed he did.He gazed at our hiding place a bit confused ..no...no .no.gaze somewhere else. "And now I wonder why I refused him.he still is very active."  
  
"Well, he is away a lot, has his own idea's, and you dumped him for Stonn.if I am correct."  
  
"I did not 'dump' him. At that time my interest was for Stonn, not for Spock.and I wished a mate that would remain on the planet.to be honest.that was not the smartest idea I had." I almost smiled.right.okay.  
  
"Okay. confession, I too did some mind-probes with him.but no melt.can he sense that too?" She thought about that. "Yes, faint, but he will.so that makes two people he can sense in near proximity.very disconcerting." Understatement.  
  
"Okay, lets go.how agile are you?" T'Pring walked to the wall. "Very, need a push-up?" I nodded at I stepped in her hand and was catapulted up. The wall being about two and a half meters posed not too much of an effort. While sitting on the top of the ridge I held my hand down. She took it and I pulled her up. Together we jumped off the other side and found our self in an other alley. Nice.behind us we heard footsteps. HAH, long gone.  
  
"It would seem that whom ever came here has fled." Ah? Spock.I gently placed my ear against the wall.lets see if he talks more. T'Pring was the lookout.  
  
"I know them, but cannot place it yet. It is too faint.there are two, Vulcan in origin.there a quit a few options." I heard another voice.  
  
"Maybe there were some visitors from Vulcan, the word is spreading." "Not likely D'Tan, then you do not know my people yet. They can be very xenophobic." Behind me T'Pring nodded calmly, agreeing with Spock's words. Softly whispering to me.  
  
"Let us leave D'Tan. Pardek is waiting." The footsteps went away. Slightly sighing I pulled back a bit. Phew. Close call. A bit disgruntled T'Pring gazed through the wall.  
  
"We are indeed, for a very good reason.their dangerous." I nodded. "Was Pardek not an ambassador?" "Yes, close contact for years."  
  
"I do recall my father speaking of him, he is an ambassador himself." "I see, makes a logical mate for Spock.too bad you refused.."  
  
"I explained before.I shall not repeat." I smiled inwards.a bit sensitive huh. "He indeed is quite busy." I agreed. Ah well. First my daughter.  
  
We gazed at the paper that T'Pring managed to get from the centurion. Very confusing streets. They all looked alike.  
  
"They never heard of street signs." I mused while walking through yet another. "Perhaps asking would be advisable." She strolled to a merchant and asked directions. Soon she returned and walked in a sturdy walk to the right. I followed.  
  
"If the man's directions were correct this would be the house." She pointed at a free standing house with white chalk against the heat. T'Pring walked up and rang the bell. An elderly woman stood there. Probably the same age as her.  
  
After a few minutes the door closed again.  
  
"Not this house, she opened the door, and I do not believe your child is older then you are." I shook my head. One down, two to go.  
  
"Soryana is about ten." She nodded.  
  
"Should not be hard." "How so?"  
  
"The note, the dates of birth are on it, leaves one. 10.8 years old. Adopted." I glanced over the paper. That would be her, would it?  
  
"You never mentioned the father's name." "I did not, Xon. He was with Starfleet as well. He died during the Borg attack."  
  
"Then I grieve with thee, that was not so long ago was it not?" "No, thank you, Soryana is all that remained. I desire her back home."  
  
"Then let us continue and do so." We walked through the city for five hours before arriving at the proper place. Outside a young girl was playing. She glanced up and a face of recognition struck her. "MOTHER??" She ran to me and hugged me tight. I barely contained my tears of joy. A woman emerged.  
  
"Who are you? Solear, come back." My daughter shook her head wild. "No, my name is Soryana not Solear and this is my mother.. It is not logical for renaming me." I glanced proud as T'Pring looked at my little girl with a content face. Yes, I raised her in the way of logic.I was a good mother.  
  
"I shall call the centurions.you were not to come here." She ran inside as T'Pring walked after her and calmly closed the door. Bewildered I looked at it. What was she up too.?  
  
After 30 minutes she emerged and calmly wiped her hands on her dress, grabbing a bag and closed the door. Fixed her scarf around her head and strolled my way.  
  
"She will not be a bother, I erased Soryana from her mind. She was a member of the V'Shar. I obtained a lot of knowledge.not correct to do so by force, but damage has been very much minimized." In gratitude I nodded. Well done, I could not do that.sigh.  
  
"Not a very logical thing to do so.a felony." I muttered. "Perhaps, but necessary.the masters will not know.she will not know, and I shall not tell." A bit devious she gazed at me.wow.that T'Pring.very blunt and daring.  
  
"Mother? Shall we go now?" I nodded yet again and the three of us walked away. T'Pring even took some clothes. A good woman. "Let us do so, come on." And we went in search of a hotel. Knowing the city.that would take while. 


	3. 3

3  
  
For three weeks we spend our time in the capitol. Walking around, talking to people. T'Pring was finally a bit settled so she took some private time to stroll about. She found this all quite fascinating.  
  
"Mother?" I looked at Soryana who was walking beside me when we were in search of some food. "Yes?"  
  
"When do we go home?" Good question. "Not yet, we first have to take care of certain things."  
  
"Like Spock?" "Yes, I advise not to speak his name so hard." She silenced as we crossed a corner. There I saw T'Pring. She was talking to some lady. I do believe the same as the first day.  
  
"Ah, your daughter, Milady.and her daughter. I do believe that the search went well?" "Indeed it did, meet Saavik. Saavik this is lady Trilana." I nodded polite.  
  
"Again a word of advise, leave Romulus fast. If the V'Shar discovers that she has been taken you are in peril." I thought about my extra plan. T'Pring gazed at me with a glance, saying 'She is right, we should go'.  
  
"We shall see." And as I turned a whole horde of Centurions came my way. I pushed Soryana to T'Pring. "They are after me, I served with Kirk, they know my picture. Leave and go to the ship." Quickly T'Pring took Soryana and sprinted off. Soryana tried to pull back but then she would fail. No way that T'Pring would lose from a 10 year old.  
  
"COMMANDER SAAVIK HALT." Okay.my cue to sprint like hell, which.I did. I ran through alleys I never knew, jumped on walls and darted over squares. I tore the most of the robe till it reached my knees. I was not for nothing the sprint champion on the Academy.  
  
At one certain point I stopped. Not to catch my breath, but I was kind of lost.a lot of racket behind me. Don't these guys know when to call it a day?? I darted away again. Suddenly I glanced up. Great.a three meter high wall, a drainpipe.hmm.tough choice.I grabbed the pipe and climbed up, reached the top barely and heard their screams again, lost balance and dropped.  
  
Rubbing my head I noticed that I was stared at.at the last person that should know.Spock.  
  
"Hi." "Greetings Saavikam.what brings you here?" "Same to you.would you be so kind as to help me up?" He did. I glanced at a few spectators in the street. With a motion of probably the leader they all spread out.  
  
"Well Saavik?" I rubbed my clothes as from behind the wall muttering was heard and a sound of climbing.  
  
"Not now, how is your condition?" "Still adequate." "Good, well done.suggestion? RUN.." I grabbed his arm as I mingled in the crowd. Spock did not try to stop me but tagged along. In a dark alley we stopped.  
  
"There.phew.persistent people those centurions...shish." He looked me over.  
  
"Centurions.what kind of problems are you in?" "Oh.nothing special, I only fetched my little daughter back.which you promised to do so, and didn't, then they discovered who I was and then I bailed." He nodded.  
  
"And?" "And what."  
  
"Is there more?" "Should there be?"  
  
"In your case.yes." "Well two minor things."  
  
"Which are?" "."  
  
"Saavik?" "Don't rush me, T'Pring is here and I found my daughter.she took her when they came." His eyes widened. "T'Pring? Why did you bring her." "No idea.let's go.perhaps because she is a good babysitter." He held my upper arm.  
  
"Tell me." "I wanted to make sure.ah never mind. I'll go back home.live long Spock." And neck-pinched him.sometimes he talks too much and my body was working on adrenaline. I even draped him down very carefully. I was a good pupil, but he always forgot his guard around me, and his neck that is.second time I did this.Last time it was with the Pandora boxes.He had turned old.He should retire, him? Retire? In a pigs eye.  
  
I walked out and tapped the communicator.  
  
"T'Pring? Saavik here." -Ah, you managed to elope?-  
  
"I did, ran into Spock. Any suggestions?" -Return home for the sake of Soryana and then plan again.- I sighed.  
  
"Agreed, I shall come shortly." -I shall prepare for departure.- And silence. Great.  
  
Well, that plan did not quit work as planned.  
  
"T'Pring.company." I hid behind a wall as the port was filled with centurions. "Think they knew we were coming?"  
  
"Obviously, your escape plan went sour. We are stuck here." "Quit an observation. Soryana go with T'Pring and listen to her. I'll try to find a way out."  
  
"But mother.." "Go, I lost you once, that shall not happen again, I have a communicator. T'Pring, can you fly the shuttle as I taught you? She nodded.  
  
"Good, leave and go home. I have no idea what they are planning."  
  
"Be well Saavik, and may logic guide you, we shall await your call." I kindly nodded and saw them walk away after saying goodbye to my little daughter. They easily went through customs and beamed up to the ship.  
  
Okay, now think. Here you are, found Spock.and made yourself the most wanted. Could be worse.  
  
Curled up on a flat roof I looked down. Still dressed in my torn outfit. Below, centurion still kept watch. Were they never tired??? I jumped off and ran in the dark city. Bad move on my side though.  
  
"HALT." Oh dear. I looked behind me and there were 5 centurions armed and ready to shoot. I turned forward and the same sight greeted me. I was caught all right.damn..  
  
I was shackled and tossed in a kind of prison. Nice.dry bread was tossed in. The bars before the windows far to thick to give way. Add to that the window was too small. The door was solid oak, no escape there. On the ground hay. Ah well, good thing I did not have hay fever right?  
  
I had a good night sleep, knowing that T'Pring was long over the boarder. My girl was save.so was she.  
  
"Get up." a man's voice growled at me while I still was trying to wake up. Grunting I did. He was one moody Centurion.He dragged me to the front door as I blinked against the light. Ouch..  
  
I was brought in a kind of courtroom. Seats were on my right, before me three desks, and that was it.  
  
I was pushed on my knees as the guy held a knife against my throat, now that was not nice.the room filled with people I never knew except one.Spock.would he help? Perhaps.  
  
"Saavik, you have been accused of espionage, how do you plead." An elderly man.HUH? PARDEK??? "Surprise, not guilty?" the room silenced after a few minutes. "We do have reason to believe that you did, and as you are half Romulan, you will be sentenced accordingly." I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I never claimed my Romulan heritage, even resent it." "Only will add to your sentence, discrediting the great praetor and espionage will give you Saavik, lifelong imprisonment in the labor camp T'Riannosha. As is said, so will it be done." A hammer fell on the middle table. I was forced up and led out. During that I glanced at Spock who nodded. Help will come huh. Okay.  
  
Well.that certain nod was three days ago, I was now on-route to the camp. Dressed in a shirt/dress thing. White, and my hair loose, they were scared I could kill myself with a hairpin.right.my feet were bare, no shoes. Charming. Ah well, I liked walking barefoot anyway. shackles around my hands and feet, and they bound together again.  
  
So, walking was hard, never thinking of running.A commander was high enough for the V'Shar to please me with a visit. But when they noticed my Vulcan upbringing they decided not to proceed, after a day torture that is.which did not work on me..for one day I stood there naked, before I don't know how many men.perverts..examining my brand on my back, unable to define. What ever.  
  
At the end of my journey I found myself in the camp, greeted by a middle aged man with a nasty smirk. Oh dear.  
  
"So, our 'guest' has decided to join my lovely camp?" I blinked. Hardly guest here.. He poked my arms a bit, well, squeezing.  
  
"Nice muscles, she will do nicely.take her to the main group." I was pushed to a group of Romulans sitting in the center of the complex, my shackles were attached to a huge metallic pole. Like the others by the way. They all looked tired and glanced briefly, then returned to their tiny meal. Some slimy stuff.  
  
"Our new guest, Saavik is her name. Make her streetwise, she'll be here for quite some time." He raised my chin as I glanced straight in his eyes.  
  
"Don't bet on it." That earned me a slap in the face. "Oh but you will.you will." And he walked away. 


	4. 4

4  
  
The following days I was ordered to transport rocks, covered with mud. My hands were dark blue of the stuff. My clothes, if you could call it clothes were mucky. My ego still flaming high. The rocks were heavy, no doubt about that, but what was annoying me was that the 'guards' were intensely content whacking my back with a whip, only when they deemed necessary, when I was slacking. Needless to say they thought that quite often.  
  
"Move Vulcan."  
  
I considered that a compliment. Usually they referred to me as the bastard woman. Technically I was.I glanced sideward to the others, who were doing very much the same. Three times a day a small cub of water, fortunately we were desert dwellers. Our bodies conserved water. Food was a mere piece of bread. And a old one at that.  
  
In the nights I was busy with tampering with the lock. I found a piece of thin wire that I could maneuver as a key. At the twentieth day it gave way. I worked the full day and waited till dusk. We were locked to the pole again and left alone, except from the usual guards. Hmm, interesting. There were no gates, no fence. No one escaped here huh? That would change quite quick.  
  
I snuck around three men who I came to know well, they would be released in five months so they declined eloping with me. They knew that, for me, that was not an option. I bid them good by, thanked them, and snuck behind one of the smaller houses.  
  
A building made of clay, guess who made that, and rocks. Inside a small lamp burned. I glanced around and decided a path to elope. The woods began at one hundred feet, so a sprint would be necessary. Very well. Better be killed in an attempt to escape then work myself to death. The primal instinct of trying to escape. Always a fascinating ordeal.  
  
Covered by the cloud of darkness I shifted to the spot where the sprint was the most shortest. Again I glanced around, right, left.save.up to the security lights.timed.and sprinted off.  
  
I reached the woods quick enough, no one discovered my action, the two men would hide the shackles as long as they could. Pretending to rest. They were good people.  
  
- - -  
  
In the morning I glanced around. The trees were high and very wide. I climbed in one to orientate myself. Catching some small animals and eating them. I lost weight, no big deal. I survived more. The clothes were torn at places. I had to find new ones. These were unbecoming anyway, draft from beneath and stuff. And when I knew where Spock would be, he would be in a galaxy of trouble.  
  
I jumped out and descended the last bit of the tree. Very impressive vegetation.mist covered the soil, actually quite pleasing to the eye. most likely they discovered my disappearance, so time would be of the essence. After drinking some water I ran in the opposite direction of when I came. The sun was, back then, on my back, so now I had to run against it. Pausing after an hour each time I tried to steady my heart. I looked like a Terran folklore banshee.my hair uncombed and my ego now pretty much shattered. Including my trust in my mentor.if he desired to reunite these barbarians to Vulcan I would joint the VIM. Short for Vulcan Isolationist Movement. Feh, that would teach him.  
  
My feet did not hurt much, the soil was soggy and the callosity on my feet was increasing. Also on my hands by the way. Small bugs annoyed me as I swatted them away. It did not matter on what planet you were residing, insects, mainly stinging ones, would accompany you. Humming a tune I knew I ran on. Still no guards to be seen. Amusing. They were seeking around the compound, fortunately my sense of direction brought me to a small village. Hiding in a ditch I observed the inhabitants. Someone was hanging the laundry to dry. Perfect.  
  
After she left I crawled over and snatched a robe away. Taking a sprint I managed to reach a small lake. I dove inside and cleaned myself up. After so many days without one this felt divine. Leaving my skin to dry I pulled the robe on. A bit too small but it would do. I strolled on through the village. No one cared to speak to me, or wondered who I was. I let my hair dry in the sun as I saw a lady busy with heavy bags. I decided to aid her. I walked towards her. She was a slim elderly women, her hair gray and her skin wrinkled.  
  
"Can I aid you madam?" She glanced up and measured me up. "If you would, stranger.my age is beginning to take it's toll." I nodded as I picked the bags up. She motioned me to the main street. She was leading and I followed suit. After fifteen minutes we arrived to her little house. I put the bags on the table where she picked the groceries out.  
  
"In reward, may I offer you a meal?" I nodded polite, I, indeed was hungry. "What is your name child." "Saavik ma'am, but I would prefer you did not speak it to other people." She nodded wise.  
  
"You are in trouble my dear?" I nodded. "Indeed I am, I traveled for a long time now, and I have pursuers. I have time for a meal but then I have to be on my way." The old lady silenced.  
  
"The penalty colony?" I reluctantly nodded, if my instincts were correct, she was to be trusted. "I see, my husband died there twenty years ago, ruthless place, some escape, some do not. Most die, sit down child." I complied. During the preparation of the meal she told me about her mate, his 'felony' and the consequences. On my turn I told mine, decided not to inform her of my commander status in the federation. I mentioned the Romulan army instead.  
  
Without a word she grabbed clothes as she offered me to take a shower. After the shower she had prepared quite some things, including a pair of scissors. Interesting, she motioned me to sit.  
  
After 3 hours we said our goodbyes and as a last gift she offered me some bread, and a robe that fitted, added with a shawl and slippers. Eagerly I accepted. Slowly I began to understand what Spock tried to do. But I was far from forgiving him. She would return the robe to the owner.  
  
I strolled past a security team, Ah? Looking for me huh, pity, she cut of my long hair to my shoulder blades and I had a permanent wave. Added with some make-up and tadaaa.Saavik changed appearance. They glanced briefly and dismissed me to walk on, I did.  
  
Laughing inside I walked over bridges, mountain ridges and fields. Ignored by people walking by, hitching some carts, and doing small errands for food or a sleeping place. All in all it took me five weeks and three days to complete the journey back to the capital. On a mountain ridge I glanced at the huge city. The main building being the residence of the emperor. To catch my breath I meditated and placed my feet over the other, resting my head on my knee. That was one hike.the journey in the hover car only lasted a day.shish.Before me I saw the sun set, lighting the city up in a reddish glow. Pretty. This would be my last night under the stars, and nicking a ship would be a piece of cake. Did it before.  
  
- - -  
  
Like I had said, so I had done, entering the city was easy. Finding a ship, too, flying it out of the atmosphere proved a challenge. now I had crossed the neutral zone and plotted a course to DS9 as many fondly called the Bajoran Station. Drawback there, my ship was damaged by incoming hits of people who were not happy about my leaving.  
  
It moaned in protest as I skillfully maneuvered it to the base, it was not a big one, but it sufficed.  
  
-Identify yourself before docking please.- A female voice came crackled out of my speakers.  
  
"Commander Saavik, Starfleet member." -Starfleet number for voice identification and ID please.- I stated it.  
  
-You have permission to dock, your ship is in quite some damage commander, do you need aid in repairing?- "No, this ship is beyond repairing, I shall leave it in your hands..miss.?" -Neris, Kira Neris. Very well.- Skillfully I docked it, powered it down and walked out. A Klingon greeted me.  
  
"Commander, My name is Worf. Follow me." And a very nice day to you as well.I did. I winched as someone accidentally touched my back.ouch..my back was still healing.  
  
I was led to a elevator and we went to their bridge. Once there I was lead to a set of stairs and a door went open. Worf left. Nice. I looked inside and glanced at a dark skinned bald man. Wearing a Starfleet uniform with captain stripes. Oh dear.  
  
"Commander Saavik, come in." He stood up as I stepped in. The doors closed on their own.  
  
"Thank you, and you are?" He smiled calm as he played with a baseball. "Sisko.Benjamin Sisko.Please.." He motioned to a seat. "Something to drink?" I nodded as I sat down.  
  
"Tea?" I shrugged. "No matter what beverage." I mused as I tried to sit as comfortable as possible. Never knew my back was hurting me so much. He offered me a cub of tea. I took the offered cub and warmed myself. That felt nice.I was so cold.  
  
"You were gone for quite some time." He sat down again as he measured me up. My now really tattered clothes hung around me as I glanced straight at him.  
  
"Nice someone noticed, usually I am quite easily found." He smiled. "Sarcasm on a Vulcan?" I shook my head.  
  
"No, dark humor.and cynicism, I am quite familiar with it." He chuckled, then turned serious. "You have been on Romulus right?" I nodded as I zipped the tea.  
  
"Yes, and?" "That was not condoned by HQ."  
  
"So? I often enough made it clear that my wish to find my daughter went before my loyalty for Starfleet. They decided not to aid me, I resigned, and did it myself." He nodded.  
  
"On a daily basis you have filed a request.all denied. Never an explanation." I nodded. "Precisely. So I did it myself."  
  
"You had help though." Again I nodded. "Yes, I shall not reveal whom though. One with great influence, rest assured." I moved uncomfortable. He noticed.  
  
"Something wrong?" I shook my head. "Nothing that cannot be attended to later. Was that all?" He shook his head.  
  
"Where have you been commander Saavik." "Truth be said, I was imprisoned. I found my daughter quite fast. Together with the one aiding me they left. I was caught, convicted and send to a working camp. Escaped and it took me five weeks, few days to reach the capital. Then burrowed a ship, was attacked, survived and shook 'em off. Then came here." He nodded. "I desire to see a doctor." He looked a bit alarmed.  
  
"Something IS up." he pressed a button. "Doctor Bashir, report to my ready room." I sighed.  
  
"It will be fine captain, it's my back.that is all." He looked determent. "Better make sure." I shrugged. A few minutes later a young man came in carrying a bag with medical equipment.  
  
"Yes captain." Sisko pointed at me. "Check her out, her back." The doctor put the briefcase down and grabbed a medical scanner.  
  
The doctor nodded as he read the readings. "Malnutrition, underweight and back injury. Have you been hit there Miss?" "Ma'am.yes. A whip to be precise.it's infected." He nodded.  
  
"Obvious Ma'am.captain.can I treat her in sickbay? She needs quite some help." "Sure, dismissed. I'll contact HQ. Get well first." I nodded. Kind man.I knew others.  
  
And in sickbay I enjoyed the first quiet, painless calm night in weeks. Only a small light above me as I slept like a newborn.  
  
After spending three days there, I was released. I bought some Vulcan clothes and some other things. Thank the gods for my credit account. I also knew Spock's divided account and the family account. Credits enough. Easily accessed. Contacted Vulcan to inform T'Pring and Soryana and prepared my voyage home.  
  
Entering my quarters I heard the computer state that I had two messages. I activated the screen and glanced at a meeting between Sisko and me. The second was for Soryana who told me she would be waiting when I returned. T'Pring finished by stating she was well and doing fine with teaching the way of logic. School went well too. I knew she would take of my prized position.The doorbell chimed, I de-activated the com and stated 'come'.  
  
In the doorway stood a Ferengi. Fascinating species. Never encountered one eye to eye.  
  
"Ma'am.welcome to DS9, my name is Quark." I nodded and glanced at a serving plate with some wine.  
  
"How can I help you." Ferengi equals business equals Clan business equals I had someone who wanted to do business with the head of the clan of Sarek.hmm.  
  
"Well.this is on the house, Vulcan ale.heard you had a rough time on Romulus.cruel place." I nodded as stoic as I could. Wish he would leave.I took the ale and drank it.  
  
"Noted Mr. Quark. Excuse me, I am quite occupied at the moment." I turned around and glanced at a pad with.clan figures. "Em, I wondered if I could speak about a deal.business wise." I sighed inwardly. Told you.  
  
"And what would that be Mr. Quark." "You have grains that interest a client of mine.I am his mediator." I sat down behind the desk glancing at the tiny man. Meanwhile zipping the ale.  
  
"What can you offer." Ecstatic the tiny man sat down and presented me a pad. I took it and read the offer. "Is this a Terran joke.the crop has never been so well in 30 years. Tell your client that we decline his offer." I returned it and proceeded where I left off. 30 credits for a bag of flower.  
  
"Okay.40..final offer." "No."  
  
"50." "Perhaps." I glanced at him.  
  
"70, no possibility of going lower." "70!!!! Absurd.."  
  
"Take it or leave it.we have 2000 sacks. 1000 pure seed, 1000 flower." "Hmm." He thought about it. Meanwhile zipping his own wine."  
  
"Hard bargainer huh." I nodded. "I am responsible for 20.345 people of the clan Surak. I am oversight of a big family. Being ruthless is necessary, as being a pain for buyers as you, who try to get a worthy crop for the lowest price. Then you will sell it for 100 credits a sack, and, after selling that, receive a percentage of the profit. Correct?" He smiled sheepish.  
  
"Yes, well.we live for profit." "Try to contain your eagerness for profit for your establishment. More profitable. Dealing with Vulcans is an art, not a skill."  
  
Taken aback from that statement he left. Bewildered actually. Well.50 was a good price.but then he would not bite so fast. Perhaps 60 a bag.would make allot of profit there.  
  
Ten minutes later he came back informing me that 63 was his buyers final bid. I accepted. Inwardly I smiled in glee.  
  
"Computer, a link to Vulcan, Farm 2318, location sell-buy." The computer buzzed and a male showed himself.  
  
"Ah, Milady Saavik.how may I aid you." I greeted him the proper way. "We have a buyer for the harvest, when will it be ready for shipment." He raised a eyebrow.  
  
"Good news, for a good price I presume?" I nodded. "63 a sack."  
  
"Very good indeed. It shall be ready at the end of the week." "Good, I shall send you the buyers specifications and address. Make sure he pays before shipping. We have a Ferengi intermediate." He nodded and we signed off. 


	5. 5

5  
  
After my fascinating ordeal I decided to keep a low profile. My back now cured as I was busy in the garden. A familiar voice echoed over it. I ignored it. Soryana went to school as I enjoyed being at home allot. Sometimes giving a speech on Romulan culture. Wonder what about? Yup, farmers.seen enough of 'em.  
  
"Saavik-kam." "Go away."  
  
"Illogical, this is my house." "Oh? Seen it lately? An besides, I am ignoring you."  
  
"You will not. Yes.4.2.1 standard years ago." "You forgot 3.276 transactions, 342 big ones, 3 failed crops, five fires. the cremation of your late father, the family, the clan, me, Soryana.."  
  
I threw mud at him.  
  
"Add to that my conviction at Romulus, labor camp, one hell of a trip WALKING back to the capital, nicking a ship.paid a fine.of YOUR account actually.a busted back, malnutrition.3 days sickbay. And all because you were too BUSYYYYYY..with reunification.which SUCKS. And I am STILL ignoring you."  
  
"Noted, I shall review that fine later.Done?" "Haven't even begun." "You 'forgot' Soryana.explain that." I folded my muddy dirty arms over the other as I looked at him with a -now-you'll-grovel-for-me-and-mean-it glare.  
  
"I did not forgot, I had not been able to locate her." "Nonsense, T'Pring and I found her in three days."  
  
"How if I may ask?" "My secret.explain why you 'forgot' me?" "I did not, if I gave you the impression that I would come and free you, you were mistaken." that earned him a whole handful of mud.  
  
"DID YOU REALLY THINK I THOUGHT REPLACING DIRTY MUDDY ROCKS WAS MY IDEA OF FUN????????" Calmly he looked at me while cleaning his robe. The soil was half floating away and partially falling on the ground. Vulcan this time.not Romulan.. "I do not believe you endeavor yourself in that kind of physical activity.and your control has vanished."  
  
"Then why bother to look at my conviction and even nod, hmm? By none else as Pardek himself." "."  
  
"Thought as much." I proceeded in a frantic pace, to make the biggest hole ever, thinking of shoving him in, and pushing all the dirt on him, and stomping it down.gotto love imagination..suddenly I froze.  
  
"What is wrong Saavik-kam?" I dropped the shovel. "My.back.is.aw?..And don't Saavik-Kam me mister." I pushed away a tear. He stepped forward and took the shovel away, after that he removed my gloves, placing them on a rock.  
  
"You making yourself upset by things you cannot control, and that has effect on your back.always did." "Be quiet.I can handle this myself.I trusted you."  
  
"I know. You still do." "Not."  
  
"Yes you are.on the count on three.one.two." A yelp later my back was straight again and I rubbed it.  
  
"That hurt.why on the count of two.you said three." "The element of surprise.massage oil..?" Stubborn I sat down.  
  
"No idea." "Now that is no exaggeration, but a lie.It is in the house."  
  
"Sue me." "Rather not, you were twice and not with your current physical condition."  
  
"What ever." He walked into the house en retuned with a bottle. "Undress your upper body?"  
  
"No." "Don't be childish."  
  
"I am not childish, I'll leave that up to Soryana, thank you very much." "Undress yourself please."  
  
"I still dislike you. That reminds me, I saw Benjamin Sisko on DS9 ." "that is acceptable Saavik-Kam. Annoyed is a better example though.What did he have to tell?" I glanced daggers in him.during that I undressed my upper body. "Lay down."  
  
"Why.." "Foolish question. Lay down." I complied. He poured some massage oil on my back and started massaging.  
  
"I did not attend my father's wake because I heard it too late, Picard informed me. By the time I could return the wake was over." "That's what you get when you skip to Romulus.a bit to the right.."  
  
"I did 'skip' but for good reasons.five weeks you said?." "Yes, five weeks walk to capitol.long walk.survival walk is a better word."  
  
"You changed your hair." "A necessity. Romulans did not recognize me like that."  
  
"It's pleasing like this." He continued to my lower back. "I resigned."  
  
"I heard. Are you still content?" "No, bored."  
  
"Then I advise you to return to Starfleet. That will be challenging." "Can't."  
  
"And why not?" "As long as you skip to Romulus, someone has to do the family business."  
  
".Acknowledged.better?" I grunted. Completely content. "Yes."  
  
"Typical you." "What."  
  
"Traveling to Romulus, when things tend to last longer then expected." "I dislike waiting."  
  
"If I may, how did you solve the problem of the caretaker of Soryana?" "T'Pring, don't ask.she asked me to remain quiet." He nodded as he nudged me up.  
  
"I shall fetch you something to drink." Surprised I saw him enter the mansion and followed. What was he up to this time.  
  
After he offered me a glass of orange juice we sat in the living room. The air-conditioning blew cool air throughout the house.  
  
"The reunification has been troublesome. I have not been able to gather a group large enough to make a difference." I giggled inside. "They are ruthless Spock, you saw that, and know that. After all these years of experience, you still tend to wish that what you can't get."  
  
"Perhaps, but it is as Jim always said. Expect the unexpected, and more roads can lead to Rome." I thought about that one. "Earth proverb. More roads can lead to Rome. Meaning, more solutions for a problem.Why have you returned?"  
  
"Well done. Mainly to see to your well-being. But I see you are in good health." I shifted my back. Not that healthy. My back was shortly dislocated. "You should seek a healer for your back, your muscles have had a huge deal of strain." I looked up.  
  
"I have seen enough healers for the remainder of the year, my back shall heal on his own accord." He nodded. I zipped my glass.  
  
"Stubborn as always, very well." Inwards I thought about the perfect teacher for my stubbornness. He happened to stand right in front of me.  
  
"I did request Pardek to a lesser penalty." "Well he plainly ignored that. I was perfectly tortured, naked by the way, and had the most hideous garment since I was a little girl." He put the glass down and walked up to me. He cupped my head in his hands.  
  
"Always so vengeful, but still my pupil." I looked in his eyes. "Only way I know how to survive. Be vengeful and a pain. I am still mad."  
  
"I know. What can I do to lessen that?" I could think of a few ways. The bedroom was a good idea. Huh? No, stop those thoughts.bad thoughts.I am a Vulcan.not a passionate Romulan.bad thoughts. He gazed calmly down.  
  
"Well? How can I make amends Saavik-kam.?" "I do not know yet.I am thinking of something I should not.and being vengeful and overemotional is unbecoming of me, my apologies." He nodded.  
  
"Accepted. Your warm Saavik, are you ill?" "No." He looked at me in disbelief. Then he let me go. Aw? Why? He turned around and walked away. In my endeavor to make him stay I extended my arm.  
  
"Don't go." "I am not leaving yet, why?" I blushed.  
  
"No idea, I desire you to stay." He again turned to face me and nodded. "I see, the way you demand that.is it your time?.You are one of the few females who are troubled by that." A deeper blush.  
  
"Don't remind me.it is troublesome as it is." I gazed out of the window. Great.Pon Farr. And I had no mate.nor did I desire one. But it had been indeed almost 7 years since my last.DAMN.  
  
I had not looked for a mate, no time. No interest. And now I was here alone with my mentor. No time for formal requests and about two days to spare before I would grab a man on sight.I have had done that twice. The surprised look on that Human and Vulcan male.oops.Sarek compensated them good though.  
  
Sarek did not scold me, I had no knowledge that I had indeed Pon Farr at the time. Sarek made sure he hired a Vulcan Temp consort. A male Vulcan that was to be called upon by families. In short.a male gigolo.sigh.  
  
"I refuse to call upon Soles.not again." Spock nodded. "To endeavor that again would displease you allot, considering you were displeased by the man's way of earning." He was right, he was not bad looking though. But to go to him again.rather not. I preferred a more lasting bond.  
  
"How do you wish to proceed then." He remained at a wise distance between me and him. As I thought about his question. "No idea, I really do not know. It explains my behavior in the garden en the continuation of emotions that are overwhelming me."  
  
"Fortunately you managed to elope Romulus." I nodded. Imagining myself chasing men all over the place. Even in the camp. A shudder made me come to my senses again. "I must inform Soryana to stay with T'Pring until this is over.  
  
"Agreed. Do you wish to call T'Pring, or shall I." "You do it, I'll be in my room, inform Soryana's school too. I don't want her to see me like this." He nodded and I bailed to my room.  
  
I closed the door and hit a vase that smashed on the floor. For years I tried meditation to remedy my condition, my emotions, my attempts to attain logic. for the latter, partially succeeded. I used medication to focus, failed. I tried secluding myself, made me insane.the only remedy I had was a male. And I would rather die then ask Spock. He was my mentor, my friend.not my consort.or would he.?  
  
After about 10 minutes he knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter." "T'Pring and the school have been informed. Soryana was concerned for your well being but I explained that there is no need for it." I cocked my head. "Worry would be correct, I have no mate, or consort. She knows that." He shook his head.  
  
"No, because you already found one." "Enlighten me."  
  
"That would be me." I almost virtually saw my jaw against the floor. No way. "Illogical Spock, you are my teacher, not my mate." I muttered.  
  
"Of no consequence, you have grown of age, so have I. You proved your skill to lead the family. We have the same interests. I saw you grow from a savage child into a charming intelligent woman. A widow. Now it is time to face what we know for years." "To face what.that I almost was destroyed when you died.that you preferred Valeris over me? Or that you rejected me."  
  
"I never rejected you consciously. I never stood still by the fact how you thought about you and me together. I was in the assumption that you preferred a mentor/pupil relationship." "I see, you were in error on that one." I rose and fixed my messy hair. What he did was a clear proposal to bond with him. If I agreed I would be his wife. Soryana would have a father again, and I a mate. Not at all displeasing.  
  
"Logical." He nodded content. My fever flushing higher. Oh no.it is worsening. And a man within my grasp.hard. 


	6. 6

6  
  
As I lay on the bed I shifted about. Spock had gone to his own room and I remained here. My dreams plaguing me. His hands over mine.I couldn't bear it.  
  
As I glanced outside I saw my silhouette in my bedroom. The Vulcan version of the moon shining in her splendor. Completely full now. My hair flowing free and my white Vulcan silk robe wrapped around me like a second skin. My cheeks burning.  
  
I could handle it.I really could.maybe some 'self-service'? No.that would be out of the question. I glanced over the balcony. Beside my bedroom was his.he lay there.hopefully naked.OH NO.bad thoughts.I whacked my head against the wall. That image had to get out.he was my mentor.not done...not done.NOT done. I fanned my face. Vulcan was warm, even by night, even more when you had the blood fever.softly I skitted to Spock's side of the balcony. I climbed over mine and jumped to his. I could dream this way. I usually would skip down here when I had my 'nightly dwellings' as Sarek called them.  
  
The flowers beneath me covered me with their scent. A bit of honey with lavender. Nice. I hung over the rim and looked down. The villa was build on a ridge. Garden below, ravine further down. What ever I did, or would, falling would be painful and deadly. Better not do that.  
  
Like a teenager I skitted over his balcony and glanced inside, he was in his bed, DUH, it was 02.20 in the morning. A assumption that would be quite correct. I sneaked in and kneeled down at his side of the bed. His breathing went steady and calm. Well he was the only one in the house that could that. My arms on the rim of the bed and my head on top that. There. Watching him was better then imagining him, or touching him. Yes, much saver this way.  
  
My mind was a bit blurry. With difficulty I pushed that away. What was so wrong with watching.with a fingertip, my right index, I touched his arm. There, I touched him.carefully I crawled back to see if he would wake. He moved a bit and slept on. Phew. But what if I did it with two fingers? I crawled back. Now two fingers crossed his arm. Now he definitely stirred. Quickly I scrammed. Ooohhhhh dear.bad girl.  
  
"Saavik?" I froze. Okay.with a tiny innocent smile I turned around. "Yes?"  
  
"Why are you in my sleeping chambers?" he turned on a light and watched as I twiddled my fingers. "Why do you ask. You know why." He stood up and tossed away his blankets.  
  
"Why not ask sooner." "In your words? I am stubborn.it hurts." With his hands behind his back he looked at my flushed face. Did he wait for an invitation??? His bare chest gently went up and down as he glared me over.  
  
"So, you honor me with a visit." "Yes."  
  
"You will accept me?" Inward I thought that I even would accept Pardek, he was a man right? "Yes.please." "Begging will not be necessary Saavikam. Come."  
  
He guided me to the bed and he gently draped me down. Pretty ceiling. I was so nervous. His hands started at my feet, gently massaging them. Then he went up.higher..above my knee's.oh.by.the.Vulcan.old.gods.don't you dare stop. he did. Suddenly he was at my face. His hands skillfully went over my cheekbones, ears, eyebrows.gently touching my mind. While doing that I felt like the man in the story's of the Terran's. Jesus Christ was his name. My arms spawned, my legs together.  
  
He kissed me gently on my mouth. I had no knowledge that he was such a skillful kisser. Suddenly he completely mind-melted with me. Whoooohooo. Hold it.too fast.  
  
/Trust me./ //I am, not so fast.//  
  
/I do not./ //Yes.you are.// Images flooding my mind, I assumed with him it was the same.  
  
I moaned as he send me very, very, very erotic scenes. This was nasty. The sound of fabric being torn. Who cares. Spock continued his private movie as I completely was enchanted by his touch. Returning the favor. My hands to his temples. Payback. This time he moaned. Take that mister I-will-send- images-to-aid-you.  
  
After what seemed like a long time we parted again.  
  
"We bonded on a mental plain already Saavikam." I nodded. "I know." I grabbed the back of his head and pushed him down. I kissed him passionately and reluctantly released him again. He left for a while but returned quite quick. Now I noticed I lay here naked. When did he.how did I.huh? I noticed that he was undressed as well.  
  
I wanted to talk but could not, sweat poured down my face as I almost lost my mind. He noticed and grabbed both my hands, he then gazed down at me while his body hung over mine. Okay.  
  
"It will be fine Aduna." He called me wife.his wife.he-he.I was bonded to the most important ambassador of the federation.as I thought about that a gulf of pleasure overwhelmed me. Gently he rocked back and forth. My nails imbedded in his skin. This felt divine.  
  
"Don't.stop." I closed my eyes and curled my back up. "I.won't.Aduna." In perfect harmony we continued until we both fell asleep against the other. But my fever was disappearing. Thank the gods.now the hard stuff began. Informing Starfleet and the Vulcans we bonded. Ah well.we would see. For now, with all his flaws, he was mine.  
  
Well, it was kind off easy, Spock did it. All kinds of questions for Spock. Who was I, how did we met. When would the official wedding be.that kind of inquiry. Like, I did not care. I re-enlisted and was promoted to captain. T'Lar bonded us Vulcan style, an Admiral, human style. Soryana was pleased she had a new father, and I had a husband. And tell you what, my 'present' for Spock was due in five months.  
  
What the Vulcan tell me is correct. You can live long and prosper. And although I do not condone Spock's efforts in reunification, I am his mate. I shall not work against him anymore. Maybe I have accepted my heritage. Whether by that woman on Romulus or by mere logic. I am a Starfleet captain, A wife, mother, and the head of a family most wished to be. Life could be worse. Right?  
  
End. 


End file.
